Sweet Torture from a Lion
by badkitty61589
Summary: Freed is happily awaiting Laxus' return to the guild form a mission. Unfortunately Bixlow gets a little babyish about it and send Freed tumbling into an interesting situation. Who will be able to help Freed? :  Read&Review please


Okay this one is for SonorousLove :)

* * *

><p>"Laxus is coming back from his mission, he's going to be very tired you guys. I am giving him the room on the second floor to rest in." Mirajane told Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen. Because of that Freed had an idea. He hadn't seen Laxus in so long and he was excited to see him. That's why he had Bixlow helping him set up some runes. Freed wanted to have some 'alone time' with Laxus, and the way to do that would be with runes. Freed had setup runes at the doors entrance. The runes basically trapped anyone that walked in them and hid the person from everyone else. So Laxus would walk in, Freed would close the door and release Laxus and the two would have the room for themselves.<p>

"Okay Bixlow do you think this is good enough?" Freed waited for Bixlow's answer. Not hearing a response Freed turned around to see a disgruntled Bixlow leaning on the wall opposite of the door.

"Oh Bixlow what's wrong now?" Freed walked towards Bixlow. He knew the two had something going on but Freed's heart would always belong to Laxus.

"Nothing" Bixlow turned his head away from Freed. Freed stood in front of Bixlow. He got close to Bixlow's face,

"Bixlow, Since Laxus isn't here yet want to have some fun?" Bixlow turned the other way.

"No just go prepare for your 'beloved' Laxus" Freed scrunched his face, of course Bixlow was dense. Freed shook his head and decided that he wanted to make Bixlow 'happy'

"Come on Bixlow" Freed leaned towards Bixlow's lips. Freed had almost gotten there when he felt himself being flung backwards. Shocked Freed yelled,

"BIXLOW!" Stumbling back he fell into his runes.

"freed….?" Bixlow looked worried.

"Freed are you there?" Freed scoweled in his runes, of course Bixlow couldn't see him. The runes were meant to hide who ever was inside.

"Bixlow I'm right here." Bixlow turned to the doorway,

"Wait are you in your runes?"Freed huffed,

"Yes I am in my Runes, I also CANT GET OUT!" Bixlow was confused,

"Can't you re-write them?" Freed huffed once more,

"NOT FROM THE INSIDE YOU IDIOT!" Bixlow stepped back,

"Okay calm down I'll get someone to help!" Bixlow ran down the hallway and down the stairs and ran smack into Lucy,

"You! Cosplay Princess! Help Freed!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the doorway.

"Here can you use one of your spirits or something?" Bixlow shoved Lucy in front of the door.

"Uhh, Freed?" Freed looked up and saw Lucy,

"Yes? I am right in front of you, don't step forward, my runes will trap you as well." He stood up,

"Do you think any of your spirits could help in a situation like this?" Freed was curious,

"Um, I can try; maybe Loke would know what to do?" She pulled out her Keys,

"Gate of the Lion I summon thee, Leo!" Bixlow watched as Lucy called for Loke,

"Uh where is he?" Bixlow asked after nothing happened,

"HE'S IN HERE!" Freed yelled. Loke had landed on him,

"Oh Hello Freed, I didn't expect to be here." Loke moved to get up but look on Freed's face made him stop.

"Don't worry Freed we will find Levy! I'm sure she will know what to do!" Freed and Loke heard Bixlow and Lucy run off.

"So Freed you wouldn't happen to be setting this up for Laxus, again." Loke looked into Freed's eyes. The slightest tint of pink appeared on Freed's cheeks,

"How do you still remember that?" Freed asked in a whisper as Loke was still on top of him.

"The question is, do you not remember what I did to help you forget about him?" Loke grabbed Freed's mouth with his own. Freed moaned remembering the sweet torture that Loke had used once before….

**LATER ON**

"Thank you Levy for that." Levy smiled,

"You're the one who taught me that!" Freed smiled,

"Yes and you have done well." Freed heard a hmph from Levy's side,

"Whatever can we leave now?" Gajeel mumbled with his arm around Levy,

"Yes, thank you once more for your help." Freed waved and Levy and Gajeel went on their way.

"Sorry you had to be stuck with Loke all that time, I was in a hurry and forgot to send him back" At the mention of Loke Freed looked to the ground a slight blush appearing again. Lucy not noticing went off as well.

"What happened in there?" Bixlow asked getting close to Freed.

"Nothing" Freed shook his head,

"Hey so what's all the commotion up here?" Bixlow and Freed looked up,

"Of course you would be waiting for me Freed" Laxus winked and motioned for him to go in the room with him, Bixlow sensing what was going on decided it was time for him to go as well.

"Laxus how was your trip?" Laxus chuckled,

"Right now I don't want to think about that," He put his arm around Freed,

"So did you miss me?" Freed smiled. Oh yes he did.

* * *

><p>There you go friend :)<p> 


End file.
